


Lodi ng Puso Ko

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, Idols!Kaisoo, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Matapos ang awards show na dinaluhan, nakauwi na rin sa wakas ang secret lovers sa kanilang shared apartment!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	Lodi ng Puso Ko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts), [Kaisoo13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisoo13/gifts).



> A/N: ang drabble na ito ay inspired sa sinulat ni kaichocosoo sa mahiwaga niyang account sa twitter. may pahintulot po itong pag-continue ko sa sinulat niya huhu thank you miss kaichocosoo sa permission!
> 
> also, insipred din kasi ito sa edited photo ni nicole sa twitter. napakagaling po niyan mag-edit ng girlsoo huhuhu nakakaiyak na na masakit sa puso na nakakakilig kasi ang galing niya!
> 
> so ayun po! mature yung tag ko kasi ang harot nila wala namang sexual na nangyari or pwede niyo na rin isipin sa end ng story bahala na kayo mag-imagine lol
> 
> pero sa akin nagkilitian lang talaga sila the whole night! 
> 
> yung title, meh, wala ako maisip eh tsaka di ako witty sa larangan ng titles weehaww
> 
> enjoy the pood!

Matapos ang awards show na dinaluhan, sa magka-ibang oras, dumating na rin sa wakas ang sikretong mag-nobyo sa secret apartment nila sa isang high-rise building na tanging malalaking tao lamang ang kayang rumenta o bumili.

Magkayakap, bumagsak ang mag-kasintahan sa malambot nilang kama, walang humpay sa kakatawa at sa pagpapalitan ng halik sa bawat isa.

Nakapatong ngayon si Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ni Jongin. Hindi pa rin sila nagbibihis at suot pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang damit mula kanina. Low neckline ito kaya kanina pa rin nababagabag si Jongin sa pagsilip ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Pero gago na lang talaga mambastos sa secret girlfriend niya dahil wala naman yan sa damit na sinusuot ng babae kundi sa dumi ng utak ng lalaki kung malisyoso ito. Buti na lang wala naman siyang napag-alaman na nang-ganon sa girlfriend.

Yakap ni Jongin ang maliit na beywang ng girlfriend at hinawi niya ang mahabang buhok nito. "Di ka naman ba nilamig kanina? Naka-sleeveless ka lang."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at ginuhit ang hintuturo sa kilay ni Jongin. "Medyo. May balabal naman kanina si Baekhyun kaya yun yung ginamit ko. Ikaw ba? Nilamig ka ba?"

"Ako? Hindi. Init kaya, ang ganda mo kasi masyado tapos ang galing pa ng performance mo kanina." Tawa ni Jongin na sinabayan din ni Kyungsoo sabay halik sa labi ng boyfriend.

"Ano ako, araw? Oy lahat kaya kami magaling." Umupo si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin at tinulungan ang nobyo na tanggalin ang suot nitong vest at necktie.

"Oo lahat kayo magaling pero biased ako sayo."

"Ikaw din. Galing mo kanina. Pogi pogi iingay ng mga fans niyo. Pinagpipiyestahan na naman nila siguro hip thrusts mo."

"Sus, ikaw lang naman binabayo ko. Wag na magselos."

Pinalo siya ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib. "Ano ba yan yung bibig mo! Di naman ako nagseselos. Sabi ko lang ang ingay nila."

"Opo, madam. Opo."

Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa gilid. "Umayos ka nga."

Umayos ng pwesto si Jongin at sumandal sa headboard ng kama nila.

Nanatili naman na nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa kandungan niya. Sa ikli pa ng suot ng dalaga, tumataas na ito kaya lahad na lahad na ang kanyang makakapal na mga hita sa binata.

Humawak doon si Jongin habang tinatanggalan siya ni Kyungsoo ng butones.

"Kyungsoo, may binabalak ka ba?" Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Jongin.

"Anong balak ka dyan?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang patuloy na tinatanggal ang butones ni Jongin at tuluyang ma-expose ang toned na katawan nito.

"Eto. Hinuhubaran mo ko. Gagapangin mo ko?" Smirk ni Jongin sa dalaga na sa gulat niya ay nag-smirk din pabalik sa kanya.

"Why not? Pwede naman kita gapangin kung hindi ka pa pagod." Hinimas ng dalaga ang dibdib ng binata pababa sa abs nito sabay pindot doon.

"Kyungsoo, di ako nagbibiro." Seryosong sabi ni Jongin habang hinihimas at pinipisil ang makapal nitong mga hita.

Nilapat ni Kyungsoo ang mga manicured na mga kamay sa malapad na dibdib ni Jongin. Hinubad niya nang tuluyan ang white dress shirt nito na tinapon lang niya sa sahig bago ilapit ang mga labi sa leeg ng lalaki.

Isang smirk pa ang bitaw ni Kyungsoo sabay bulong, "Ito ba gusto mo?" Hinalikan niya si Jongin mula tenga nito pababa sa leeg. Kinuskos niya ang ilong roon pababa rin sa klabikula hanggang sa makarating sa dibdib ng nobyo.

"S-Soo..." Mahinang pagdaing ni Jongin sa kanya. Pero hindi pa tapos si Kyungsoo dahil sa takot ni Jongin, kumiskis ang dalaga sa kanyang nakatalukbong na alaga.

Nakababa na rin sa balikat ni Kyungsoo ang manipis na strap ng kanyang damit.

" _ Putangina _ ..." Pagpikit ng mata ni Jongin sa sarap habang kumikiskis si Kyungsoo sa kanya at hinahalikan siya sa leeg at hinihimas sa dibdib at tyan.

Sa ilang saglit, huminto si Kyungsoo at tumawa sa ibabaw ni Jongin.

Nagulat ang binata sa inasta ng dalaga. Napatulala na lang siya kay Kyungsoo na kahit pinagtripan na siya ay ubod pa rin naman ng ganda sa paningin niya.

Samantala, sa pagtawa ni Kyungsoo, dama naman niya ang tigas ni Jongin malapit sa maselang bahagi ng katawan niya.

Aaminin niya na gusto rin niya sanang magsiping sila ni Jongin pero malalim na masyado ang gabi at kailangan na nila magpahinga.

"Bangon ka na nga dyan, ligo na tayo!" 

At dahil malakas mang-asar si Kyungsoo, pagkahawi sa mahaba niyang buhok, tumalbog-talbog pa siya sa tigas ni Jongin bago tumakas sa ibabaw nito.

Rinig na rinig ang mapang-asar na tawa ng dalaga kay Jongin mula sa labas ng kwarto.

"Jongin ligo na! Kakain muna pala ako!"

Tulala at napag-iwanan, bumuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin habang nakatingin sa inabandonang tigas niya sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita.

Hindi naman pwedeng magpatalo siya sa kasintahan kaya nang madatnan niya ang dalaga na kumakain ng tinapay palaman ay peanut butter, niyakap niya ito mula sa likod at sinabi, "Lakas mo mang-asar ah. Patay ka sa akin ngayon!"

Sa ngiti pa lang ni Jongin, alam na agad ni Kyungsoo ang ganti ng nobyo sa kanya. Akma na sana siyang tatakas sa bisig ni Jongin pero huli na ang lahat dahil nasa tagiliran na niya ang mga kamay ng kasintahan para kilitiin siya.

"Jongin!" Walang mayaw na pagtawa ni Kyungsoo na di na alintana ang gulo ng kanyang buhok at ang pagbaba ng kanyang suot habang kinikiliti pa rin siya ni Jongin na tawang-tawa sa ginagawa.

"Jongin! HAHAHAHA! K-Kumakain pa HAHAHAHAHA! a-ako!!"

Hawak pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang tinapay habang kulang na lang ay maglumpasay siya sa sahig kakatawa.

Sa pagod, pinakawalan muna siya ni Jongin na hingal na hingal din sa pinaggagagawa nila.

Shirtless si Jongin at nasa magkabilang dulo na sila ng kusina.

Humawi sa buhok si Kyungsoo at sinubo na ng buo ang tinapay na hawak.

Pagkulunon sa pagkain, nag-smirk muli si Jongin. Para siyang tigre na handa na sugurin ang kanyang kakainin at sa kaso ni Jongin, handa na muli siyang maghiganti kay Kyungsoo.

Kaya sinugod niya ito at matik na napatili si Kyungsoo papalayo sa nobyo.

Nanatili silang naghabul-habulan paikot sa lamesa ngunit sa pagkakamali ng diskarte, nahuli ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na nagpupumiglas sa hawak niya ngunit nabuhat niya bago itapon sa kama nila.

"Jongin!! Sisipain kita!" Duro ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na ngiting-ngiti pa rin naman.

Nasa ibabaw niya si Jongin na may nakakaasar na ngiti. Parang tigre ang tindig. Ready to pounce na. Samantala, hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw na niyang makiliti pa, kaso mukhang hindi pa tapos si Jongin sa kanya.

"Sisipain talaga kita!"

"Pagkatapos mo ko pagtripan, Soo?"

"Hoy umayos ka! Jongin ayaw ko na pleaseee."

Bumelat si Jongin sa kanya at pinosisyon na ang mga kamay sa taas na nag-dive na papunta sa tagiliran ni Kyungsoo kung saan naroroon ang pinakamalakas na kiliti niya.

At gaya ng inisyal na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo, napatili ito at walang tigil sa kakatawa habang kinikiliti ni Jongin.

Nagharutan sila sa kama nang walang humpay. Malakas ang mga tawa sa ilalim ng gabi at ang mga ngiti nila'y napakalaki sa kabila ng pagod sa araw na iyon.

Samantala, sa kabilang apartment kung saan pagmamay-ari ito ng Architecture student na si Sehun, at kung saan alam niyang katabi lang din ng kama niya ang kama ng kapitbahay niya dahil araw-araw na lang niya naririnig ang paghaharutan ng mga ito--kilitian man yan o sekswal, nagpapalit-palit tuloy siya ng pwesto sa kanyang kama. Hindi siya makatulog sa tawanan ng kapitbahay niya at sana lang hanggang doon lang ang marinig niya sa gabi dahil kung hindi, baka sa kusina na naman siya matulog--malayo sa ingay ng kapitbahay na pinaparamdam sa kanya araw-araw na no jowa siya since birth.

Bulong niya, "Lord, kailan po ba ako magkakajowa nang magantihan ko rin ng kaingayan ko kapitbahay ko? Hayst."

**Author's Note:**

> penge din po comment as my pood hahaha lolz labyu ol


End file.
